Memoirs Of A Hunter Angels Return
by J. Fait
Summary: Two years after the War was won and something else has come seeking the Winchester's help. The Lumen Of Deus has been stolen from the realm of Heaven and Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Jay must get it back.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer; The Winchester boys are not my creation, I simply enjoy the pleasure of their company. Any quotes from a book or books are from the Kay Hooper, Special Crime Unit Novels. Quote will be in _Italics._ Spells are from the Charmed universe, also to which I have no claim. I simply changed or add things to the spells to make it work for the purpose of this story.

Memoirs of a Hunter; Angels Return

**Prolog**

I have decided to record my life at least that which I have live. These are the memoirs of a hunter. I am not talking about the kind of hunter that I am sure most, if not all of you, are thinking. I am talking about a Supernatural/Paranormal Hunter, a hunter of darkness, a slayer of demons, a protector of the innocent. The kind of person that protects the rest of the human race from the things that go bump in the night.

I am one of those people. So is my husband, Sam, his brother, Dean, and his brother's wife, Charlie. My name is Jaylynn Jinn Winchester. Yep, Winchester, like the rifle. Our future is very different from the world you know now. Things have changed, some how the Vail between our world and the world of the paranormal, the unexplainable, disintegrated. People like us where sought out and roped into forming Task Forces to protect the general population. In the end, after nearly loosing all that this world holds dear, we won. A anti-virus was created and the world was safe from human meddling for a while. But other meddling? Well, that is what happened next.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat on the floor with Sarienna in my hands. Today is her second birthday, I looked up at Sam, who was sitting by the roaring fire in our home with a video camera. Be side me on the coach sat Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Dean, Bobby, and a few friends from the war time. The party had been winding down for about an hour and after long good-bye, the only ones left in the house were Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Charlie, Dean, Sam, me and Sarienna, who was peacefully sleeping in my arms. I took a deep breath, attempting to breathe through the tension coiling in my body.

Things for the past two years had been too quite. My psychic senses could feel something building, winning the War had nearly cost us our lives. I thought the nightmares would end after a year, at least that is what the psychologist told us. Every survivor was given free therapy appointments, a requirement for up to one year after the war ended. Our psychologist was thankfully already local. Dr. Cas Collins is a good man. But there was something unsettling about him. His handsome and slightly rugged face, his baby blue eyes and tousled brown hair. Sam's reaction to Cas was the most unsettling. At first there was anger in his eyes upon finding out that the government was going to require that we each go through one year of counseling, twice a week. But upon meeting Cas face to face, Sam was over joyed, as if reuniting with an old friend. I will be the first to admit, after shaking Cas' hand, I was instantly comfortable but something about him set off my psychic flags. Something I couldn't pin point, which unsettled me.

Sam took Sarienna from my arms and walked her up the stairs to lay her down for the night. Thankfully the sugar crash had come faster than we had ever hoped. I sat gracefully down on the couch and stared into the flames that danced across the logs. I got lost in the beautiful ballet that Sam's warm hand on my shoulder actually made me jump. Thank God for Cas or I would have attacked Sam in an instant. I took another deep breath, held it for 10 counts and slowly let it out, accepting the cup of tea Sam had apparently made for me.

"Charlie and Dean headed out. They said to tell you good night." I looked around confused and realized that I had been lost in the flaming ballet for an hour. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Sam. I …" The words got stuck in my throat as a simmering light appeared right behind Sam. I was too shocked, at first to move. But soon enough, instinct kicked in and I threw my tea at the thing materializing in front of me. I grabbed one of the iron pokers from the fire place, when I heard a very human 'OW' as the tea cup made contact. I spun with the poker pointed at the dimming ball of light. Sam was also on his feet, but notably unarmed. I approached the figure like a tiger approaches a known trap. Sam stood motionless as I came to his side, his eyes were wide, not with fear but with awe. Once the figure fully formed, I dropped the poker involuntarily. There, in my great room, stood Dr. Cas Collins, in his usual suit, tie, and duster. He rubbed the spot on his chest where my tea cup had made contact.

"Sam, Jay." He nodded to us.

"Dr. Collins?" I was completely baffled. Sam stood there, looking between Cas and me, His eyes flashing from annoyance to concern. Cas nodded.

"It was necessary, Sam." Cas said, approaching me with the same demeanor as someone approaching a cornered animal. His hands were in plain sight and he moved with exceptionally slow movements. In honesty, I wasn't paying attention to his hands, I was more distracted and mesmerized by the large heart shaped, fluffy, feathered wings protruding from his shoulder blade. Two very large and inconspicuous things that seemed to have slipped my notice in our therapy sessions.

"An Angel?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. "You're an Angel?" My stunned gaze shifted down to meet his baby blue eyes. They were exceeding soft and equally as worried as Sam's. Than something clicked. Like a missing puzzle piece. I turned on Sam, anger mixing with hurt in my belly.

"Jay…" Sam started. I help up my hand.

"You …." I pointed. "You knew and you didn't tell me. All those nights when I said there was something about him, something that made my senses tingle and you told me it was nothing? That you didn't feel it?" I accused.

"Jaylynn." Cas said in a commanding tone. "Sam was sworn to secrecy."

"I'm his wife." I hissed the words. Cas' gaze softened with understanding. Like he felt the emotions writhing underneath the surface. I stepped back from both of them, enclosing myself in my own arms.

Ever have one of those days or moments were all you want is a hug? But the only person you'll accept it from is yourself? Yep, this is one of them. And I'm going to tell you right now. It didn't get any better.


End file.
